


Elastic

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parece ser que Ikki no conoce bien los pasos de un entrenamiento sano, pero Hyoga está dispuesto a enseñarle como debe de ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía tiempo que quería volver a escribir de esta pareja, pero últimamente no he escrito nada de fanfics :/ Pero ya está bien :v alguien tiene que darle de comer a las odas xD Así que va por vosotras <3

Por mucho tiempo, hacer ejercicio había sido sinónimo de entrenar y entrenar sinónimo de sufrir.  
Los largos días en la isla de la Reina de la Muerte, las noches que nunca le daban suficiente descanso y los abusos de su maestro le habían llevado a relacionar el ejercicio físico con la tortura. Aunque en los últimos años esa concepción había ido cambiando poco a poco en Ikki.  
Después de todo, hasta Shun salía a correr y se mantenía en buena forma física. Y él no podía ser menos.

—Ay… —se quejó Ikki, con una mano en el quicio de la puerta y otra en la espalda—. ¿Cómo aguantaba esto antes?

Con la pregunta rondando su cabeza entró en la sala común arrastrando los pies. Por algún milagro no se tropezó con la alfombra y terminó por tirarse cuan largo era en el sofá frente a la tele.  
Dejó salir todo el aire de golpe antes de gruñir en agonía, estirando el cuello para buscar el mando de la televisión, que no parecía estar en ninguna parte.

—¿Buscas esto? —preguntó alguien al que le costó ubicar.

Hyoga estaba a un lado del sofá, justo delante de su cabeza, aunque no podía ver mucho más allá de sus pantalones y la mano apoyada en la cadera.  
Ikki volvió a gruñir al ver el mando de la tele delante de él y dio un manotazo para arrebatárselo a Hyoga, consiguiéndolo a penas. Hyoga se rió un poco y el sonido divertido amargó aún más el humor de Ikki.

—Cállate. —le dijo intentando apretar el botón de encendido.

Tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces, pero poco después el sonido de la estática inundó la habitación.  
Pasaron unos segundos en los que Ikki se removió en el sofá, bufando mientras ponía los brazos cruzados debajo de su barbilla. Ladeó la cabeza y de repente se dio cuenta de que Hyoga tomaba asiento en el reposabrazos más cercano.

Ikki volvió a bufar antes de preguntarle:

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Hyoga se encogió de hombros. Aunque Ikki no podía verlo muy bien, adivinó el movimiento.

—Por los ruidos creía que teníamos un zombi en la mansión, pero eras tú. —contestó mientras apartaba un mechón húmedo de su oreja.

Ikki manoteó para quitárselo de encima y gruñó, para seguir en su línea.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Hyoga después de dejar pasar un minuto en silencio.

Ikki tardó un poco en contestar.

—Vengo del gimnasio.

Hyoga levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Sabía que Ikki no era un visitante habitual del gimnasio de la mansión y le echó un vistazo por encima, olisqueando disimuladamente. Luego arrugó la nariz antes de estirar el brazo para robar un cojín del otro sofá.  
Lanzó el cojín sin aviso alguno encima de Ikki.

—Dúchate, guarro. —le avisó.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¡Ay! —se quejó Ikki, buscando el cojín que había rodado al suelo— ¿Qué coño te importa lo que haga?

El cojín voló de vuelta hacia Hyoga, que lo atrapó antes de que le diese de lleno en la cabeza.

—Si vas a dejar el sofá todo sudado, sí que me importa —replicó, dejando el cojín sobre sus rodillas, pacíficamente—. Seguro que ni has estirado después de terminar.

Ikki frunció las cejas, apoyándose en los brazos para mirar mejor a Hyoga.

—¿Estirar? —preguntó.

Hyoga lo miró con cara inexpresiva antes de rodar los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer ejercicio, un salvaje?

Ikki miró hacia el techo antes de intentar encogerse de hombros sin mucho éxito.

—Podría decirse.

Hyoga se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, volviendo a apartar un mechón del pelo de Ikki, que intentó apartarle la mano de nuevo.

—No me extraña que gimas como un muerto viviente al acabar la sesión.

Ikki chistó al no atrapar los dedos de Hyoga, pero se dio por satisfecho cuando vio que esa mano no volvía acercarse a él. Tenía los mofletes hinchados y los labios ligeramente apretados hacia fuera, aunque Hyoga prefirió no confesarle que estaba haciendo un cara adorable. Probablemente Ikki creía que estaba siendo amenazante.

Hyoga ladeó la cabeza, apoyando el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—La próxima vez que quieras entrenar, avísame y te enseño.

Ikki se rió. Una única carcajada seguida de un sonido ronco de incredulidad.

—Como si tú tuvieras algo que enseñarme. —incordió Ikki a Hyoga.

El rubio entrecerró los párpados, tensándose poco a poco hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se relajó. Su sonrisa se ampliaba peligrosamente.

—Más cosas de las que tú te crees, pollito.

La cara de Ikki volvió a tomar aquella expresión de enfado infantil antes de robar el cojín y pegarle con él a Hyoga, indignado. La acción sólo le dio como fruto el aviso y la risa de Hyoga.  
Ikki lo empujó, tirándolo del sofá. Hyoga terminó con el culo en el suelo, entre carcajadas que no dejaron que Ikki saborease su venganza.

—Maldito. —le dijo, asomándose por el borde del reposabrazos.

Entre risas y quejas, Hyoga se levantó, crujiéndose la espalda.

—Lo digo en serio —comentó, moviendo el torso de un lado a otro—. Necesitas estirar antes y después de hacer tus rutinas. Así evitas lesiones tontas y luego te duelen menos los músculos.

Ikki bufó, rodando los ojos y vio como Hyoga caminaba para sentarse al lado de su culo, en el poco espacio que dejaba Ikki libre.

—Mira, estás todo tenso. —dijo Hyoga, observando la espalda del japonés.

—Igual es porque me pones nervioso, pato. —contestó, dándole énfasis al apodo.

Hyoga ignoró el desplante y después de sobarse la barbilla dijo:

—Necesitas un masaje, un baño caliente y una ducha templada.

—¿Ahora eres experto?

Hyoga se volvió a mover y de repente tenía una rodilla en el sofá y la otra intentaba colarse entre el respaldo y el cuerpo de Ikki, que se quedó quieto cinco segundos antes de intentar darse la vuelta.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —preguntó Hyoga— Te voy a dar el masaje.

Hyoga ya se había sentado encima de Ikki, que vio frustrado su intento de enfrentarlo, aunque todavía intentó girar el torso sin demasiado éxito. Y después de empujar a Hyoga con el trasero, de alguna manera le pareció poco adecuado volverlo a intentar.

—¡No acerques tus manos frías a mí!

Hyoga frunció el ceño, estirando de la camiseta de Ikki, que luchó todo lo posible, pero no pudo evitar que el ruso se la quitara. La camiseta voló por encima del sofá, acabando en algún lugar del suelo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que tengo las manos frías?

—No jodas, Hyoga. ¡Claro que tienes las manos f-! —se quejó Ikki antes de notar una presión en la parte baja de su espalda—. ¿Qué es eso?

Fuera lo que fuese, desprendía un calor agradable del que poco a poco se iban impregnando sus músculos. La cosa se movió, parecía tener dedos, que apretaban hacia los lados, obligando a la tensión de su cuerpo a moverse hasta desaparecer.

—Mis manos, ¿qué va a ser? —dijo Hyoga mientras trabajaba la espalda de Ikki, moviéndose con cierta rapidez hacia el cuello.

Ikki se quedó callado unos segundos, confuso y con el cerebro intentando derretirse por el gustirrinín.

—No lo entiendo —dijo al final, cuando consiguió tener un poco de control sobre su cerebro semi-líquido—, de normal tienes las manos frías.

Hyoga cortó una risa en el fondo de la garganta, rodando los ojos otra vez mientras bajaba por la espalda de Ikki, esta vez más despacio, buscando los nudos en sus músculos y tendones.

—Si sólo me das la mano entre batalla y batalla es normal. Mi cosmos es más frío que el hielo y el tuyo todo lo contrario.

Pasó otro minuto en el que Ikki enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Había empezado a ronronear, pero Hyoga se quedó con el secreto para sí mismo. Si se burlaba dejaría de hacerlo y se le hacía demasiado divertido.

—Oh, sí, sí… —murmuró Ikki, apartándose el pelo rebelde de la nuca para dejar que Hyoga trabajase mejor la zona.

Hyoga no pudo evitar reírse, aunque acalló las protestas de Ikki abarcando todo lo que pudo del cuello con una mano, moviendo los dedos en círculos suaves y relajantes.

Unos minutos después, cuando Hyoga volvía a fijar su atención en las lumbares, Ikki levantó la cabeza, mirando al frente con aire distraído.

—Sigo sin entenderlo, no es lógico. Eres el caballero de los hielos ¿no?

Hyoga suspiró, sin saber si reír o gruñir.

—Ay, Ikki… —murmuró antes de inclinarse sobre él para apretar los pulgares entre sus homóplatos—. Lo primero que me enseñó Camus fue a soportar muy bajas temperaturas. Me pasaba horas con el cuerpo enterrado en hielo.

Ikki ladeó la cabeza, apoyando un costado sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—Parece divertido.

—Uy, no lo sabes tú bien —rezongó Hyoga antes de reír y seguir con sus explicaciones—. Se trata de una técnica de respiración mediante la cual puedes controlar la temperatura de tu cuerpo y elevarla si es necesario, en ciertas partes concretas. Como una mano o un pie.

—Ajá…

Pasaron unos segundos más e Ikki abrió los ojos, que no sabía cuándo había cerrado. Las manos de Hyoga estaban calientes, muy calientes. Y ahora que se fijaba, las piernas que rodeaban su cadera no lo estaban tanto.

—Ya veo. —añadió Ikki otra vez.

Volvió a apoyarse sobre la barbilla y dejó pasar unos segundos en los que la televisión y el roce de Hyoga contra él era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.  
Dejó salir el aire casi de golpe.

—Oye. —dijo, aunque no añadió nada más.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Hyoga con curiosidad, sentado casi en las rodillas de Ikki, frotando desde la última vértebra de la columna hacia los lados.

—¿Tu maestro te enseñó eso?

Hyoga paró un momento y luego empezó a recorrer la columna con los nudillos.

—¿El masaje? No. Lo de los estiramientos sí.

—Ah…

Hyoga estaba apoyado en sus rodillas, con el culo en el aire mientras frotaba el cuello de Ikki con los pulgares, sacándole otra vez ese ronroneo de satisfacción que le hacía sonreír, cuando Ikki suspiró y volvió a la carga.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Hmm? —preguntó Hyoga, encargándose ahora de los hombros.

—¿Dónde aprendiste?

Hyoga dudó unos momentos, alargando la pausa mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hacia las lumbares de Ikki.

—Isaak me hacía masajes cuando terminaba muy cansado. Decía que si no, no le dejaba dormir.

Hyoga se sentó sobre las piernas de Ikki, dando el masaje por terminado y los dos se quedaron callados, con el ambiente cargado de algo que no tenían muy claro qué podía ser.  
Ikki no tenía ni idea de por qué de repente quería disculparse con Hyoga, pero no pudo hacerlo. En cuanto abrió la boca, un par de manos cayeron sobre su culo, palmeándolo como si fuera un tambor.

—¡Esto ya está! —dijo Hyoga, levándose a toda prisa entre gruñidos de Ikki, que por fin pudo darse la vuelta en el sofá.

Ikki se apoyó en los brazos, siguiendo los movimientos de Hyoga, que se paseaba por el salón con rumbo aparentemente desconocido. Lo vio agacharse y cuando estuvo de nuevo de pie, tenía la camiseta de Ikki en las manos.  
El japonés se dejó caer en el sofá, rodando para quedar boca abajo. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante mejor.

Vio a Hyoga frotarse las manos con su camiseta y frunció el ceño, arrugando la cicatriz.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Quitarme tu sudor de las manos —explicó Hyoga antes de sonreírle taimado—. Será mejor que te vayas a la ducha para encargarte de tu problema.

¿Qué problema?, se preguntó Ikki, levantando las cejas antes de recibir la camiseta que había lanzado Hyoga en toda la cara.

Ikki no pudo evitar levantar un poco el cuerpo del sofá, mirando hacia abajo. Aunque en el fondo de su mente sabía que no tenía una erección, tal vez su amigo se había puesto alegre sin que él llegase a notarlo por la nube de endorfinas en la que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—Ese problema no, idiota, sigues oliendo. —explicó Hyoga después de reír.

Ikki le tiró la camiseta de vuelta, aunque Hyoga la atrapó y se tapó con ella la cara mientras seguía riendo.

—¡Y tú idiota al cuadrado, estúpido! —renegó Ikki—. ¡Y no parece que te preocupe mi olor, te lo estás restregando por la cara!

Hyoga dio un pasito hacia atrás, bajando la camiseta un poco y dejando ver una sonrisa ladeada acompañada de un sonrojo que hacía parecer sus ojos más azules si cabía.

Ikki se sentó en el sofá, sin saber cómo responder a aquella expresión que le quitaba el aliento.

—Hmn, no lo tengo claro… —murmuró Hyoga, andando hacia atrás, camino a un de las puertas de la sala—. Tendré que llevarme esto para comprobarlo.

Zarandeó la camiseta, dejándola caer sobre su hombro y saliendo de la habitación con una caricia al marco de la puerta.  
Ikki recuperó el cojín caído y la dignidad antes de tirar el cojín hacia la puerta abierta.

—¡Pervertido!

Hyoga se asomó de nuevo antes de sonreírle con muchos dientes e Ikki buscó con desesperación otro cojín.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo con la carita de ángel que tenías de niño? —dijo Ikki, cruzándose de brazos—. Le voy a prohibir a Shun salir con un pervertido como tú.

Hyoga se encogió de hombros.

—Dice el que tiene una erección cada vez que pelea conmigo.

Y levantando una ceja, se llevó la camiseta a la nariz, ahora sí, desapareciendo pasillo arriba.  
Ikki no tardó en perseguirle para decirle cuán equivocado estaba, aunque Hyoga aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con la camiseta sudada y atraerlo para darle un beso.

—¿Por qué no vemos cuántos estiramientos nuevos puede enseñarte éste pervertido? Así si tienes una erección no será inapropiada.

Ikki no había estado tan rojo en su vida y, casi tartamudeando, le dijo que sí.


End file.
